The Storm
by Kellade
Summary: This is the story of the life of Francis Blowhole and his battles, before and after The Penguin Who Loved Me. Co-Created by DoctorKowalskiBlowhole.
1. Prelude

Prelude:  
The young dolphin had stayed home that day from school. His cold had worsened and after some convincing, his mother agreed to let him stay with her. He was 8 and a bit small for his age. He had big, bright brown eyes and a thin, sleek dolphin body that was a bit small for his age.. He had never made if far socially in school. He didn't have any friends and spent his days there as a quiet loner. He was happy he was sick today. For once, he wasn't alone all day. His mother had no choice but to spend time with him, and since his older sister wasn't sick and at school, he had nothing to seperate them. His sister was pretty much the opposite of him. She was very popular and a social queen. Their mother clearly favored her, though she still loved her son very much. Their mother was a bit depressd, sporting the scars of aging on her weary body. Francis had never known his father. Doris did, however, but had very fuzzy memories. Their mother was honestly stressed and tired from raising the two of them alone.  
Francis clung to his mother's side as they swam further away from shore. He talked to her, as they swam, about traveling the world someday, leaving thier tiny, boring, Japenese cove behind. She gave him a smile and a warm, "Maybe someday, sweetie" and surfaced for air. While they were there at the surface for a few short seconds, Francis noticed a few things. They sky had darkened to an almost black grey. Lightning strikes light the grery up every now and then in the distance. The waters were alot rougher. He could feel a scarily huge wave come up beneath them. His mother felt it, too. Terrified, she hugged her son tightly and dove below the surface as fast as she could.  
But it was too late.  
They wave pushed them up foricively and threw them into the cold, wet air. The two of them slammed against a hard, sleek, white surface and Francis was knocked out of his mother's was slipping back toward the water when something caught him. A net. He had heard stories around their cove about the nets and the boat that held never had ended well. He screamed for his mother, who was just realizing what was happening before her. She leapt up and grabbed hold of the net, bitting it and trying to pull it away. A large, pointed stick was thrown at her from the boat. Francis screamed and cried as he saw his mother's pupils widen in horror. The spear went clean through her head. Her grasp loosened and her lifeless body fell into the now red water. The boy bit at the net, determined to save his mother, but two, large, strong hands yanked him out and threw him into a hard, metal cage with a few rotten fish.  
Tears blurred his vison as he felt the boat sail away from the floating remains of what was left of his dear mother. Francis curled up into a ball and sobbed himself to sleep not knowing of what would become of him in the near future.


	2. The Game Begins

Three penguins huddled over each other in the cramped cage. It had been days since they had eaten. The mother cried softly as she held her wimpering child, hoping for a miracle that they would be freed. "Oh. peng-yoo-ins!" called the same voice that had put them in there. "It's show time!"

Skipper sat next to Private as the young boy watched his favorite show, The Lunacorns. Their day had been pretty average, the first time in awhile. Dr. Blowhole was back after that incident with Parker and had grown stronger. He had been more of a threat and had a full, perfectly evil plan waiting for the penguins at least once each week. He was obsessed. Skipper had ordered the HQ to be on lockdown at all times to ensure his and his team's safety. He also had ordered Kowalski to focus on inventions that could stop Blowhole or protect them from his plans so that they could defeat them without the worry of being killed. Currently, Kowaslki was working on a suit that protected them against anything. With Private's permission, he took the tin can suit Private had made and used it as a model for his invention. It had taken him weeks to find the perfect, invincible material and he wanted to make sure that this would be the one invention that had no flaws what so ever.  
Doris worried about her boyfriend alot. He was often too concentrated on his work to spend much time with her. She had feared this, since it was one of the main reasons she had broken up with him in the first place. However, deep down she knew how much of a threat her brother was becomming. It was so odd to her that her brother was like this. She still wasn't used to it. After she found out he was alive, many years ago, they had made contact with each other regularly. Something was always off about him, but she never could place her flipper on it. At least, not until the penguins explained it during the incident with Parker and when she saw it in front of her very eyes.  
"Walski?" Doris asked as she entered his lab. She noted the circles under his eyes and the whites of them were tinted red. She assumed he had been up all night again. "Yes, Doris?" Kowalski answered, not taking his eyes off of his work. "Um, maybe you could take a break later on tonight and we could go do something fun? It's been a bit of a while since we have," Kowalski let out a sigh. "Thank you for the offer, darling. I'd love to, but I doubt I'll have the time. I need to get all 4 of these done as soon as possible. But I promise we'll do something amazing together after this is done, okay?" Doris reluctantly nodded and asked, "Would you like me to get you a glass of water?" The penguin gave her a small smile and a "Yes, please. Thanks, sweetie" Doris flopped out the lab and grabbed a glass cup to fill at the HQ's sink. She was about ready to open the lab's door when a very familiar voice echoed inside the undergorund building, making her almost drop the glass.  
"Hello, peng-yoo-ins!"  
"Kowalski!" Skipper barked, not taking his eyes off the screen that showed the smirking, one-eyed dolphin, who had once again hacked into their TV. "Get in here now!"


	3. Trapped

Skipper narrowed his eyes into a glare as the dolphin rambled on again about how this time his plans wouldn't fail and how he'd kill them all and that soon he'd have revenge on all the humans and "peng-yoo-ins". Private gulped in fear and stepped back a few steps, even though he knew the dolphin couldn't strangle him through the TV screen. He shifted his eyes to Skipper, and by just one look in his leader's eyes, Private could tell he wasn't scared at all. Skipper rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, fish face!" he said. "We're going to stop you. We always do,"  
"Not today, Skipper" Blowhole said and pulled out a needle. Skipper backed up, his eye twitching a bit. Kowalski let out a chuckle at his leader's seemingly ridiculous fear. Skipper shot Kowalski a glare and looked back at the TV screen. "Um, y-you can't touch me with t-that! You're just on the TV. You can't hurt me, I-I mean us, right?" he asked. Blowhole rolled his eye. "Um, of course I can't. This needle isn't intended for you, peng-yoo-in. It's for them" He backed up and slightly off to the side to reveal a cube-shaped object covered with a thick piece of cloth. Blowhole took the cloth off and Skipper's eyes widdened as he saw a penguin family, who had clearly have been beaten, trembling in their small cage.  
"What's in that needle?!" Skipper asked. Blowhole chuckled and answered with a smirk: "Caustic soda" Skipper gave Kowalski a confused look. "It's a type of acid that destroys tissue cell by cell. Based on the amount shown in the needle, one dose can kill 10 penguins," Kowalski answered, gulping.  
"Right you are, peng-yoo-in. Now, surrender or watch these three die painfully" Blowhole said with a laugh. "What have those penguins ever done to you?!" Skipper growled. "Absolutely nothing! Which makes this all more fun watching you watch them die!" Blowhole answered.  
Skipper curled his flippers into a fist. Blowhole had taken hostages before, but they were always animals who knew Skipper. Innocent hostages were an all new low for Blowhole.  
Kowalski stared carefully at the screen, analyzing every small noticed that the lock on the cage was like all of Blowhole's traps and controlled by his main control panel, which, of course, was controlled by his computer system. He could hack into it, he just hoped in time. Maybe, if Skipper could fight Blowhole long enough, he could hack into the system and free the penguin family, who were looking more terrified by the minute. Kowalski glanced at Skipper, giving him his signature "I got it!" look. Without skipping a beat, Skipper gave Kowalski a nod and said to Blowhole, "Let me discuss this with my team in private for a minute, okay?" Blowhole replied with a groan and a muttered "Fine" and the four penguins went into the privacy of Kowalski's lab, awkwardly leaving Blowhole and Doris alone.  
"This is all your fault, you know" Francis said, trying not to look into his sister's eyes. "How is it mine?" she asked, giving her brother a quick glance. "You left us," he answered. "I did not! It's not my fault you and Mother were taken away to perform dolphin tricks at Coney Island! It's not my fault you were taken yet again, years after you had escaped to freedom. And why did you never like it?! It must be fun being a show dolphin and getting adored by-"  
"SHUT UP!" Francis growled, now glaring at his sister. "It was NEVER fun! My trainers BEAT me! And Mother was never at Coney Island or anywhere!" Doris's eyes widened. "But I-I thought you said that right before you escaped Coney Island, she was transferred to an Aquarium in Hawaii..."  
"THEY KILLED HER!" Blowhole shouted. "W-what?!" Doris said, tears forming in her eyes. "You said that she was captured with you and that she's safe in Hawaii!" Doris looked at her brother and knew immediately there were alot of things he had hidden from her. She even spotted a few tears trailing down his cheek. "F-Francis?" She asked cautiously. "I'm so sorry.. I-"  
Thud  
A flipper slapped hard down on her brother's neck and he fell down to the ground, letting out a shreik. Her eyes widened as she saw Skipper and Blowhole fight on the TV screen. She rushed in the lab to see Kowalski on his new computer, typing away. Rico and Private were high-fiving. On the table was a ray gun of some sort that she had never seen before. "Kowalski? HOW did Skipper get there?!" She asked arching over him. "Teleportation ray" he answered in an unfocused monotone. "We have a teleportation ray?" "Yep. It has been a classified project for years, and- YES!" Kowalski leapt off his chair, throwing his flippers up. A "NOOO!" was heard outside of the lab, followed by a clicking sound and an annoyed "HEY!"  
"KOWALSKI! LOCK IT BACK UP NOW!" they heard Skipper shout. Immediately, Kowalski hit the lock key. Surprised, Doris rushed out of the lab and looked at the TV. Skipper and the newly freed family of penguins smirked at Francis, because he was growling and squirming around in the cage, which was secuerly locked.

Skipper had captured Blowhole.


	4. Important Author's Notice

Hello. I am sorry, but no new chapters will be posted for a bit. My co-creator (and boyfriend/best friend), DoctorBlowholeKowalski (also known as Kade) has been assaulted at his school and since he is my co-creater, consultant, and sometimes co-writer, I don't feel right continuing until he is on his feet and okay. I'm sorry for the possible long wait to those of you who read this story. I may post the next chapter soon because I already started it. I just don't know. Feel free to pm me if you have an questions or just want to say hi or anything. Thanks for understanding and hopefully, I'll have updates soon -Kellie


End file.
